Waspinator
Waspinator is a Predacon who works for Megatron. He is one of the six original Predacons who stole the Golden Disk. His beast form is a wasp. He is a supporting antagonist in Beast Wars: Transformers and the secondary antagonist in its sequel Beast Machines. Roles ''Dawn of the Future's Past'' Waspinator was ordered to assault on Predacon hangar, kill everyone in there, and secure an escape spacecraft while the rest of Predacons under Megatron's command was stealing Golden Disk from By-4, a secret Maximal facility. He was partnered with Buzzbomb, a Predacon loyal to Cryotek. After successfully accomplishing this task, Waspinator is reunited with Terrorsaur who proceeds to kill Buzzbomb. After eliminating Buzzbomb, Terrorsaur and Waspinator debates on what their escape craft's name should be: Darksyde or Buzzerbot. Eventually Terrorsaur's suggestion was won. During this time Waspinator's alternate mode was a jet. ''Beast Wars'' Waspinator often gets beat up or blown to bits. Waspinator did not become a Transmetal, as he was knocked into a repair chamber because of the quantum surge. Near the end of Season 3, Waspinator quit the Beast Wars, as he was tired of being evil and getting beat up. His final injuries were suffered when Quickstrike and Inferno blasted him. After the Beast Wars ended and the Maximals captured Megatron, Waspinator finally found happiness on Earth, being worshipped by the protohumans as a god. ''Beast Machines'' In the sequel, Waspinator rejoined Megatron on Cybertron after the protohumans kicked him out of their settlement for flicking rocks at their heads and grew tired of his rule over them. Once home on Cybertron, he was transformed into the Vehicon general Thrust. He loved being a cool biker-bot as he now got respect and was finding chicks dig the new brooding bad boy slick and he also enjoyed being Megatron's new right-hand bot. Thrust was one of the first of Megatron's Vehicon generals to be created, and was the last one to stand against the Maximals. He is commander of the Motorcycle Drones, he is a dark, cold, brooding type, and is absolutely devoted to Megatron's goals, even though he knows what it means in the end for him. In the final battle, Cheetor removes Waspinator's spark from the body shell by extracting it. After Optimus Primal makes the ultimate sacrifice in order to save the Maximals and defeat Megatron by reformatting Cybertron into a technorganic planet, Waspinator returned to his original Beast Mode body, but retains the head of Thrust and wanted glory and power, but Rattrap swats him away as Waspinator complains that he will never get what he wants. Gallery db285f2bec4d31eaa42d087c0f074cfe.jpg|Waspinator BeastWars1_Waspinator_robotmode.jpg|Waspinator in Beast Wars File:Wazzpinator.jpg|Waspinator at the end of Beast Machines Trivia *Waspinator is the only original Predacon to survive the entire Beast Era and is one of the three original characters to do so alongside Cheetor and Rattrap. Navigation Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Enforcer Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Outcast Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Revived Category:Insecure